Dragon Drive Chibi's Second Story
by Mongoose98765
Summary: This takes place far in the future from the end of the first half of the manga series. I began writing this about two years ago and stopped with chapter 6 so the first 6 chapters will probably be shorter and sound worse than any chapters after this.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi was anxious. He was hoping today would be the day he would be paired with someone else. He had hoped that everyday sence he had lost his powers. He missed Reiji, but it had been several years sence those events. Reiji never played anymore. Little did Chibi know that today would be the day he was paired with another person.

In the underground Dragon Drive center...

"So" said Sean. "this is the underground center?"

"Yeah" Responded Sean's friend, Alex.

"Where do we get paired up?" Asked Sean.

"Go over there" said Alex pointing at the regestration desk. "and give them our name"

"Ok" Sean ran over to the regestration desk and gave his name.

"Alright come up when we call your name" A few minutes later they called Sean up in a few minutes. And he sat in the chair where the call out your dragon.

"Ok Sean will be paired with...Chibi!!" Said the Dragon Drive staff member into the microphone.

Sean recived his card and cell phone from the recpitionest. Sean walked over to the Virtual Reality chair and logged in. (Now anyone can just walk up and log in for as log as you want)

Alex and his dragon, Kiltar were waiting for them

"Hey Sean let's have a battle to see how much talent you have for Dragon Drive!" Said Alex.

"You've been playing for months you're gonna waste me" Said Sean. "And I haven't even met Chibi yet."

Chibi walked up to Sean and started licking him.

"So you must be Chibi" Said Sean.  
"Yeah" Responded Chibi.

"So you ready Sean?" Asked Alex.

"Sure you ready Chibi?"

"Yeah lets do our best!" Said Chibi.

Alex and Kiltar instantly flew into the air while Sean and Chibi were left on the ground.

"Lets see...Kiltar's type is...fire" Said Sean checking Kiltar on the cell phone he got.

"Ok let's fight these guys! said Chibi.  
"Right" Said Sean.


	2. Chapter 2

On Sean's cell phone it said:

Kiltar, Type: Fire, Special ability: able to turn any part of his body into fire.

"Well we'd better stay away from him then..." mumbled Sean to himself.

"Ok" said Chibi. "But all I can do is shoot these small fireballs, they're kind of well...useless against someone so experienced. And I can't fly."

"Just try firing them while I think of something."

"Ok I'll try..."

Alex seemed to be enjoying this, as he watched them unable to fly, or attack in any way. "What are you doing Sean?!" yelled Alex.

Sean just sighed and didn't even try to respond. Chibi was throwing his small fireballs at Kiltar and they had no effect at all.

"I won't even have to use my special attack on you guys. I won't kill you right away though." Said Kiltar. Kiltar struck Sean first and blood started pouring down his cheek, where a cut now was.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Sean.

"This is what Dragon Drive is all about!" Yelled Alex. "This is just a game though Sean. You arn't really bleeding you know!"

"Yeah I know..." Said Sean "But it still hurt. This game is realistic..."

"Are you ok Sean?" Asked Chibi who was attacked soon after asking.

"Yeah. You?"

"Ouch...Fine"

Sean and Chibi were now getting struck more and more. They were helpless to Kiltar's attacks. They now were covered in blood.

"How could...they get so strong? They've only been playing for a...month. Ouch"

Sean said through pain.

"The answer, Sean." Said Kiltar and Alex in unison. "Is training. We aren't nearly the strongest. Far from it. If you can't beat us...you can't hope to get strong."

"We will get strong" Said Sean attaining new cuts.

Chibi's power level was rising. Sean, Alex, and Kiltar all felt it.

"Is this a glitch?!" Asked Alex who got no response.

Chibi suddenly lunged at Kiltar leaving a scratch on his side, and then Alex.

"What is this sudden power?!" Yelled Kiltar.

Kiltar turned his body to fire. Alex was unaffected must be because he's has master.

"Wait why am I standing around watching?!" Yelled Sean to himself. Alex and Kiltar had made a mistake and had gone too low to the ground. Sean knocked Alex off of Kiltar and started attacking him on the ground.

Sean's power level had risen too. He attacked Alex. Punching and kicking. But it was still not good enough, Alex kept dodging. Sean hit him five times in a row. Sean hit him right in the stomach. Alex coughed up a little blood but soon recovered.

He hit Sean with his full power knocking Sean back and he slammed into a building. Now it was his turn to cough up blood. But Alex barely gave him a chance to. He was quickly up by Sean and he punched him through the wall of the building.

Kiltar cut Chibi with his fiery claws several times. Both Sean and Chibi seemed to be suffering but the knew it wasn't real.

After what seemed like hours the pain ended. Both Chibi and Sean as well as every other player and spectators over the speaker.

CHIBI AND OBHIRO LOGGED OUT

Sean opened his eyes and he was sitting in his Virtual Reality chair.

"I...Lost" Sean had to walk over to the machine and put his card in to heal Chibi.

DRAGON HEALED. Is what is said on the screen of the machine.

"Damn it when Chibi powered up I thought I would win but..." Sean watched Alex on the screen in the spectator's room. "I won't lose to him again!!"


End file.
